wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeffrey McSalem
Jeffrey McSalem (born March 14, 1997) is a young American actor. He recently stated that he was planning to start a cinema career as his passion was in the filmography. Mr. Mc.Salem lives in Los Angeles since 2 years now but takes monthly trips to Las Vegas and New York to audition for castings, and to visit his family. early life Jeffrey McSalem is born on March 14, 1997. At the age of 7 years old, Jeffrey had no real interest in the filmography and the cinema. One day, he obtained the lead role on a school play that was being performed in front of the whole school. The teacher revealed to him that she had saw great potential in his acting. That day, Jeffrey revealed to himself his passion in the cinema and decided he would want to make it a career. At 12 years old, he was already enrolled at the Theater Academy of Jamesbourg, where he would be able to practice his passion with other kids like him. 2012-2015 At 15 years old, a producer, script-writer and director of cinema noticed the young man as he was presenting another of his plays at the Theater Academy of Jamesbourg. The director contacted Jeffrey's parents about his talent. Jeffrey quotes, "I remember my parents coming up to me, with that man next to them. Mr. Maestrov, the director, told me that he had seen great potential, energy, and determination in my acting. Everything was going so fast, I didn't know that my life was going to change so...brutally. He offered me a place in the Golden Waves Studios, where he was directing publicities and movies. Next thing I knew, my family and I were off to Los Angeles, quitting New York'' for the beginning of my new career. But things didn't go as expected."' In fact, 6 months after the installation of Jeffrey's parents in Los Angeles, the Golden Waves Studios were in bad financial positions, and the big company closed their studios a month after. Jeffrey revealed to us that it was a disaster in his family. Jeffrey's parents told him, "'Everything is over, it's time to go back to New York, you have to give up on the cinema career. It's finished." Jeffrey exclaimed that he didn't gave up, he never went back to New York. He said he kept fighting and that he would make it to the top, as he was a determined actor. 2016 Jeffrey, 19 years old said that he would fight for his career. His last interview that we could direct with him was very short, but he announced, ''"I am not giving up, I will find job, I will start my career soon. I am not looking for something specific, I want to explore the different directions that a cinema career can bring me to. Later on, I'll choose what I think is best for me, but right now, my only goal is to explore as much possible types of scripts I can read and further, act. If I can get to enter a casting, I think I'll be able to get a little more famous, and so will be able to enter more and more castings, and really start, my acting career." Jeffrey has got a recall from The Pilot Crew, an upcoming show that will be produced by Wiki Channel. He has been casted as Bobbie in the new TV-Show. He is very excited to start working in his 1st show. Category:Male Actors Category:Lowell's Actors Category:Unemployed Actors